


A Shattered Heart

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin is in love with the young woman whose heart is broken. His love for her, though, spans through even the darkest of nights and the lightest of days. Everything will be okay.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A Shattered Heart

“I wish, more than anything, that I could fly far, far away. I’d never have to look back. I could go wherever I pleased and do whatever I pleased. I could be anyone. Never again would I have to see the same people. I could completely start over.”

“But would that make you happy? Truly?”

Jumin watched the young woman beside him, her hands tight on the handrail. Her eyes were cast into the bustling life that was the street below them. 

“Yes. . ,” she said slowly. “I think it would.” She took in a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed. Her cheeks were stained from tears, her face still flushed from distress. 

Jumin folded his arms against the handrail, leaning over to watch the people below. The breeze was perfect up here. 

Jumin could only rest his fingers against his lips, his thumb against his chin as he thought. How, in a sense, could he fix the problem that was his lover? This was no presentation, written proposal, or some spelling mistake he could fix without a second thought. This was a broken heart. A wound Jumin didn’t know how to patch. 

“I know I’m blessed,” she began, her voice soft. Her eyes were hooded, slightly swollen from her tears, yet on her lips showed a smile. “I have a life thousands would love to have. I have a roof over my head, a job, I went to school, and I have stability. I have the safety and comfort anyone would want, and. . I have you. Sometimes I can hardly believe it. I have someone who loves me more than I ever thought was possible. I never dreamt of someone like you loving someone like me. You’ve loved me better than anyone else will ever, but. . I’m so unhappy, Jumin. Not with you or the wonderful life you’ve helped me build. I’m miserable with the person I am. Do you understand what I mean?”

Jumin turned to look at her, her eyes still gazing forward. He gave her a soft, sad smile before moving to her side. Gently, he rested a hand on the curve of her middle. Without touching her too much, Jumin leaned his head against hers. 

“I understand,” he said slowly. “I want you to listen to your intuition. If you are unhappy then do whatever it takes to make yourself happier. Try everything until you find the satisfaction you need. I will stay with you through it all. I will follow you to the end of time. Until our last day.”

Jumin rested a hand on top of her own, his fingers curling between hers. Slowly, she tore her eyes away from the scenes below and turned to look up at him. His eyes instantly met hers, a gentle smile breaking through. 

“Thank you, Jumin. I don’t deserve you. Truly.” She brought her hand up to his chest, her fingers resting against his collarbone. Even through the thickness of his clothes she could feel the hardness of his bones and muscles. 

Jumin lowered his head. “Perhaps it is I who doesn’t deserve you. You take me on the most wonderful adventures. You are much wiser than me. I’ve traveled to many places on this earth yet you’ve seen far more than me. How is it that I found someone so innocent yet so experienced? You’ve taught me more than I ever learned from any professor, tutor, or scholar. I can only repay you with my undying support. It is you who I love, and nothing shall change that. Not even you, who can change yourself as you please. If you do something different each and every day, I will do just the same. I won’t leave you on your own.”

Jumin brought his hand up to her face, his fingers running up and under her chin. Patching a broken heart was not something he knew how to do, but he wanted to more than anything. Watching her finally release the weight off her shoulders as heavy tears ran down her face was nothing short of painful for Jumin. He wanted to fix the problem that was her tender heart yet he knew, in his own heart, that this was her fight. This was not his problem to fix.

And if he could not be the fixer, Jumin decided that he would be the helper. 

“Follow whatever path you feel is right,” he said. “I will follow down any road, through any ocean, and over any mountain. Even if you make mistakes, I will still be there.” 

If assurance was what she needed, then by all means he would give it to her. 

Jumin’s fingers slid up her jawline, finding their place behind her ear and in her hair. He lowered his head slowly, his lips finding hers instantly. With the gentlest of movements, Jumin pulled her closer. Her lips were still swollen and Jumin kissed them as softly as he could. He loved her, and he ached for her sadness to leave. If only kisses could heal a shattered heart. 

  
  


If there was anything Jumin took away from the day, it was that while he could not ‘fix’ her problems, he could be her support. Love was loving even the lowest of her days.

It’s okay to be sad, he thought to himself. Sometimes we find that with everything in the palms of our hands we lose our spark of life. If there is no struggle there is no goal. And without a goal there is no strive, no purpose. We all have that  _ one  _ dream. The one that seems so perfect yet so far away. Without it we would have no spark, but sometimes we need help finding that spark. 

And by God, Jumin thought, he would stay with her until she found hers.


End file.
